Aún allí (Still There)
by Descendant of a Companion
Summary: Todos sabemos qué pasó con los chicos y chicas que dejaron la Isla, pero, ¿qué pasá con las personas que aún están allí? Conoce a Hunter, Harriet Hook, Diego de Viil y otros hijos e hijas de los villanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Original:** Still There

Sus pasos apenas sonaban contra la superficie del tejado donde caminaba. El nublado cielo sobre su cabeza amenazaba con descargar la peor tormenta de su vida aunque, por supuesto, esa tormenta que venía nunca llegaba, el cielo era así desde que podía recordar, aún así no sabía, y nunca había sabido, por qué.

-Me reiré si te caes –avisó una voz desde el suelo-. Y espero que lo hagas.

Él se asomó por el borde del tejado, mirando a la chica que, en retorno, le devolvía la mirada a él. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y descansaba reclinada sobre el lado babor del navío de su padre.

-Tan agradable como siempre, Harriet. Te has despertado pronto –comentó, sirviéndose de una cañería para bajar por la fachada del edificio y saltó los últimos metros hasta el suelo para acercarse a Harriet Hook, hija del infame Capitán Hook quien se veía forzado a vivir en su barco varado. Seguramente el Jolly Roger había visto días mejores pero, al menos, estaba preparado para zarpar si la marea lo permitía y la barrera caía.

-Por supuesto que soy, idiota –suspiró, poniendo un rizo de pelo negro tras su oreja y extendió una mano hacia él-. Dámelo. Ahora. Sé que estabas a bordo hace unos minutos.

-¿De qué hablas? –se encogió de hombros, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-La brújula de mi padre. ¿Por qué la querrías?

-La iba a vender para poder comprarte un regalo bonito –respondió él, cogiendo la brújula de uno de sus muchos bolsillos en su chaqueta de cuero y poniéndolo en su mano. Ella cerró los dedos en torno a él con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Siempre haces eso con todas tus… -le miró sin saber exactamente cómo decirlo. Después de todo, no tenían relaciones en la Isla de los Perdidos- relaciones? –él sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no lo hago. Eres la única en la que estoy medianamente interesada en mantener a mi lado –Harriet bufó, riendo.

-Sí, seguro. Apuesto a que le decías cosas como esa a Ginny o Anthony, pero aún así no te he visto robando nada de su propiedad. Mucho menos de Madre Gothel o Lady Tremaine.

-Bueno, Anthony fue una cosa de una noche y necesitaba un favor de Ginny y ya sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas para mí –rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y cogió dos cosas, una con cada mano, y se la mostró-. Ahí tienes, el reloj de bolsillo es de Anthony y el cepillo que planeaba darte es de la torre Gothel. Realmente no sé si es de Ginny o no.

-En cualquier caso no lo quiero, Hunter, no después de lo que me acabas de decir.

-Te estás volviendo una princesita remilgada. Apuesto a que tu papi le encanta –Harriet le fulminó con la mirada.

-Di eso otra vez y te juró que te haré caminar por la tabla –él agitó una mano en el aire, restándole importancia y mirando al reloj que ahora tenía en su mano.

-Tengo que irme. Diego y yo tenemos una reunión con la banda y llego tarde.

-Como siempre. ¿Cómo van las _Manzanas podridas_? –Hunter metió sus pertenencias de nuevo en los bolsillos.

-Desde la fiesta de Mal tenemos algunos bolos, la gente está interesada en nosotros y el primo de Diego nos debía un favor así que reparó todo nuestro equipo. Ese Carlos podría construir una guitarra de piezas de repuesto y eso es lo que hizo. Bueno, te veo después, Harriet, no le digas a tu padre que he estado aquí o nos matará a ambos –Hunter le guiñó un ojo antes de correr de nuevo a la cañería, trepando hasta los tejados donde estaba más que acostumbrado a estar.

Correr y saltar de tejados a azoteas a tejados de nuevo era una de las cosas más emocionantes que podía hacer en la Isla, la menos interesante siendo ir a clase (¡cómo si los villanos necesitasen eso!). Años atrás, cuando Hunter tenía siete años, se convirtió en un carterista, robando cosas de los bolsillos de las personas o de las tiendas en el mercado pero, en ese momento, con los diecisiete años que tenía, ni si quiera conseguía hacer que su corazón latiese un poquito más rápido, solo era una parte de su vida pero podía jurar que estar en los tejados y azoteas era excitante, un solo paso en falso y caías. Era fácil de entender.

Finalmente Hunter llegó al lugar acordado que el grupo solía usar como punto de reunión, pero Diego de Vil no estaba por ninguna parte. Se recostó contra la pared, mirando al reloj de bolsillo para asegurarse que no estaba roto y llegaba muy tarde, o peor, pronto. Pero funcionaba perfectamente, así que era culpa de Diego, como siempre. Desde algún lugar Hunter empezó a escuchar el sonido de una multitud hablando de manera animosa así que tenía que llegar donde quiera que fuese, mejor antes que temprano, ¿quién sabía cuántas monedas se estaba perdiendo de robar solo por estar allí, recostado contra una pared?

Tuvo problemas llegando a la fuente del sonido, estando acostumbrado a correr en los tejados en lugar de en el suelo pero, cuando chocó contra un grupo de personas, supo que algo increíble estaba pasando, como por ejemplo, la posibilidad de robar todas las monedas de los bolsillos que pudiese mientras todos estaban distraídos.

Lentamente se hizo camino hasta el frente, tomando cada moneda de cada bolsillo que se encontró en su camino, chocando con personas que él sabía que básicamente le estaban gritando para ser robados. Era gracioso que los "criminales" en Auradon acabasen en la Isla por cortos períodos de tiempo; su trabajo era mucho más sencillo cuando no tenía que robar de la tienda de Pescado con Patatas de Úrsula o un distraído Doctor Facilier que caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Básicamente podría vivir gracias a estos llamados criminales por el Rey Bestia y sabía de seguro que preferían perder unas pocas monedas que sus pertenencias, ¿quién podría imaginar que el valor sentimental podría hacer a alguien suplicarle para llevarse su dinero a cambio de un cierto objeto que Hunter encontró en la calle? Por supuesto, elegía robar dinero porque era mucho más fácil así, sin tener que vender nada ni explicar a los vendedores dónde consiguió esto o aquello.

Hunter chocó con un chico alto y delgado que se rió en su cara.

-Llegas tarde, Hunter –dijo el chico, tocando su cresta blanca y negra, pareciendo que comprobase que seguía allí tras la colisión.

-¿Lo encuentras raro? –preguntó Hunter a su mejor compañero, Diego de Vil. Él se río, poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Ciertamente no. Siempre llegas tarde, pero hoy llegabas particularmente tarde.

-Harriet me encontró colocándome en el barco de su padre.

-¿No tienes mi brújula? –quiso saber Diego, mirándole al mismo tiempo que retiraba su brazo-. Sabes que iba a pagarte por ella, ¿verdad?

-¿Para qué quieres una brújula?

-Eso, amigo mío, es algo que aún no tienes que saber. Venga, vámonos, podemos caminar mientras hablamos, ¿no? –el chico de pelo negro y blanco empezó a moverse en la dirección contraria a la multitud-. Pensé que estabas… ¿en buenos términos con ella? ¿Por qué no la convenciste de que te dejara marchar con ella?

-Creo que aún está furiosa o enfadada o dolida o lo que sea que esté por mi pequeño momento con Anthony –Hunter cogió un trozo de madera del suelo y lo agitó en el aire.

-Sí, el que yo interrumpí –rió Diego-. Pero bueno, ya sabes, es una chica, todas son un poquito histér… -su frase fue cortada cuando Hunter le golpeó en la cabeza con la madera podrida que se rompió inmediatamente, enviando astillas por doquier.

-Su género no define su personalidad. ¿O eres un imbécil solo porque eres un chico? –Diego sacudió la cabeza, no negando las palabras de Hunter sino para librarse de las astillas en su cabeza.

-Bueno, definitivamente soy uno, pero no creo que tenga nada que ver con ser un chico, así que tienes algo de razón ahí.

-Ahora que eso está claro, ¿qué estaba pasando allí atrás? –Hunter saltó sobre una caja, usándola para alcanzar una escalera de metal que colgaba peligrosamente en el lado de un edificio. Diego le pisaba los talones.

-Cuatro hijos de nuestros villanos han sido elegidos para ir a Auradon a estudiar allí o algo parecido.

Hunter llegó a una ventana y se metió en la habitación que actualmente nadie estaba usando excepto por él, Diego y los otros dos chicos en la banda para llegar a su segundo punto de reunión (sugerido por Hunter), el tejado del edificio. El olor era nauseabundo, pero estaban más que acostumbrados a aquello, en el apartamento que compartían (más bien ocupaban en contra de los deseos de sus propietarios) el olor era el mismo o peor si los trasgos estaban haciendo café. Abrió la puerta que le llevaba a la azotea y caminó hasta el borde, sentándose allí como hacía normalmente.

-¿Quiénes son los afortunados? –preguntó Hunter burlonamente.

-Mal, Evie, Jay y mi pequeño primo, Carlos –Diego comenzó a caminar en la azotea. No era un fan de las alturas pero nadie debía conocer su secreto porque todo el mundo en la isla sabía que el miedo y el amor solo eran debilidades.

-¿Por qué ellos? –ahora solo sonaba curioso. Realmente encontraba interesante el saber por qué esos cuatro podían dejar la Isla de los Perdidos mientras él estaba atrapado allí.

-No lo sé. Los rumores dicen que el descendiente de Bestia –Diego hizo una burlona reverencia a un gran anuncio del Rey de los Estados Unidos de Auradon- y Bella ha hecho una proclamación para que nosotros, hijos de los villanos, podamos ir a Auradon. He escuchado algo acerca de ellos siendo los que más ayuda necesitan, pero no es de una fuente fiable.

-Por supuesto que no puede serlo –Hunter miró al horizonte, donde el perfil de Auradon se recortaba contra un claro cielo azul-. Si esas son las razones, yo debería estar yendo a Auradon. ¿Quién necesita más ayuda que un huérfano? Quiero decir, incluso una mujer sin corazón, literalmente, se quedó con su hija, ¿por qué no podrían hacer eso mis padres? Creo que son los verdaderos villanos aquí y por lo tanto estoy en clara necesidad de ser ayudado –Diego se acercó a él manteniéndose lo más alejado posible del borde, agachándose hasta poner una mano en el hombro del chico.

-Dices eso porque quieres salir de aquí, ¿verdad? –Hunter rió.

-Sí, me has pillado.

-Me empezaba a preocupar porque jamás has usado la carta del huérfano antes.

-Eso es porque no me importa ser uno. Soy perfectamente capaz de vivir por mí mismo y no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie. Todo ventajas.

-Bueno, tienes que darle explicaciones a tu novia –Diego se pudo en pie, caminando de nuevo lo más lejos posible del borde, no por su miedo a las alturas, si no porque sabía que Hunter podía golpearle tras lo que acababa de decir.

-No es mi novia –Hunter se puso en pie también, mirando a su compañero que se dirigía a la puerta con la intención de irse a casa porque parecía que los otros dos miembros del grupo se habían cansado de esperar por ellos-. No estoy listo para hacer ese tipo de compromiso con nadie. Y, ya sabes, ella sería solo una debilidad, tampoco estoy seguro de querer eso. Y bueno, nadie de nosotros sabe cómo se siente el amor porque nadie nos lo ha dado así que puede que sea simplemente el objeto de mi deseo en lugar del objeto afectivo –se pasó una mano por el pelo-. Mira, eso ha sido muy raro, no me hagas decirlo de nuevo. Vamos a casa –Diego abrió la puerta, pasando por la puerta y cerrándola en la cara de Hunter antes de hablar de nuevo, abriéndola de par en par.

-¿Sabes? Ella quizá no sea tu objeto afectivo, pero estoy seguro que tú eres su debilidad.

-Y solo estás diciendo esto para meterte conmigo –el cantante de las _Manzanas Podridas_ sacudió la cabeza.

-Esta vez no. Solo trato de devolverte el favor.

-¿Cuál?

-La nueva chaqueta que me diste.

-Sí, esa era muy cara. La próxima vez déjame elegir cómo quiero gastar mis favores, gracias. De todas maneras, ¿cómo se considera eso devolver un favor? –Diego se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero es información valiosa. La puedes utilizar para conseguir algo, como por ejemplo, ¿mi brújula?

-Para ya con tu brújula, pesado. Te conseguiré una, pero tienes que cocinar por a semana. Esta vez te pediré el favor antes.

-Claro. No hoy, mi padre quiere verme de nuevo por a saber qué razón.

-Tu última visita tuvo que ser interesante, después de ella me pediste una brújula y me sigues molestando con ello.

-No está, ahora que Carlos se ha ido creo que mi tía va a estar ahí y es el total opuesto de interesante, créeme.

-Yo soy el mentiroso aquí –admitió Hunter con orgullo-. Saluda al viejo Cecil.

-Sí, sí, lo haré. Vuelve a tus tejados, mono –dijo Diego antes de desaparecer por la misma ventana que habían entrado.

Y así lo hizo, subiendo de nuevo la escalera al tejado y vagabundeando por la ciudad. Contempló la opción de ver Harriet, pedirle la brújula para tenerla sin más retraso, pero, por supuesto, pedir algo era demasiado engorroso como para pensar en ello si quiera, así que Hunter decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. Tampoco estaba seguro de si debía verla justo después de lo que Diego le había dicho.

Dos voces llegaron a sus oídos y él comenzó a seguirlas, silenciosamente saltando y corriendo para mantener su ritmo. Allí, unos metros bajo él, estaban los hermanos Clayton, John y Clay, hablando ruidosamente de cosas que nadie encontraba interesantes al margen de ellos y, en ocasiones, Gaston y Gaston, los hijos de Gaston. Hunter bajó a los inestables tejados metálicos de unos puestos de mercado cerrado que nadie usaba ya antes de saltar al suelo, siguiéndolos. Si Diego quería su brújula, tendría una.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry y Jace estaban incómodamente sentados en el sofa de la sala de estar. Sin Carlos, Cruella sentía la necesidad de tenerlos fuera de su casa y de las casas de sus respectivos padres así que les presentó a Diego cuando visitó a su padre cinco días atrás. Hunter estaba quitando el desconchado papel de pared mientras escuchaba las quejas de Diego sobre tener que cocinar.

-Tú, deja de quejarte, tienes tu brújula, ¿no?

-¡Sí! ¡Y tengo secuaces que cocinarían si se lo pido, ¿verdad chicos? –los más jóvenes asintieron rápida y nerviosamente.

-Te tienen miedo y no sé cómo porque no podrías asustar a una mosca incluso si lo intentaras –Diego abrió la boca para quejarse pero fue cortado por Hunter-. Y eras tú quien quería la brújula así que tú tienes que cocinar, si quieren algo que yo pueda proveerles, harán lo que yo quiera.

-Eres tan injusto –gemió el chico.

-Me estoy asegurando que cumplas tu parte del trato.

Diego no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirando a la sartén que contenía algo que parecía un trapo sucio pero era realmente un tipo de pescado.

Hunter cogió una moneda oxidada de su bolsillo y jugó con ella, haciéndola correr por sus nudillos una y otra vez mientras miraba por la sucia (por mucho que intentasen limpiarla, siempre se quedaba de la misma manera) ventana hacia la calle. Humo salía de algunos tubos, pareciendo chimeneas perfectamente alineadas y Hunter se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntándose si había algo interesante que estuviese pasando por allí. Por supuesto tenía que asegurarse que Diego cocinara y no se marchase o pusiera a Harry y Jace a hacer todo el trabajo.

El chico de pelo blanco y negro puso el pez frito en un plato y se lo pasó a Hunter quien solo lo mordisqueó antes de dejarlo en la encimera, para asombro de los dos chicos en el sofá.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Hunter? –preguntó Diego, negándose a creer que el chico en el que confiaba lo suficiente para vivir con él le hubiese hecho cocinar para dejar la comida (un pescado que casi no estaba podrido) en el plato-. Come. Ahora –demandó.

-Lo siento, D. Estabas tan ocupado quejándote que no pensaste que tengo cosas que hacer, sitios en los que estar, gente que ver. Adiós chicos.

Hunter abrió la ventana y salió, usando una escalera para llegar al tejado donde estaba seguro que pertenecía. Corriendo a través de la ciudad trató de llegar (impecablemente) tarde a su cita con Anthony Tremaine. El chico estaba sentado en una vieja caja, mirando a la gente pasar. Hunter saltó del tejado a una ventana, apenas sujetándose a sí mismo antes de caer junto al nieto de Lady Tremaine quien parecía un aristócrata.

-Te vas a hacer daño algún día, Hunter –dijo el chico, aparentemente sin estar impresionado.

-Nunca va a pasar –respondió él, buscando por sus bolsillos-. Aquí tienes, tu reloj.

-Gracias. ¿Cuánto va a costarme? –Hunter buscó en sus bolsillos una vez más, sacando un cepillo de pelo.

-Ves a Ginny más que yo, dale esto y dile que necesito un impulso en la nota clase de Gothel –Anthony rió.

-Trataré de mantenerlo a salvo de mis primas. Ahora, piensa otra cosa que necesitas porque quiero pedir algo más.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Un catalejo, creo que quedaría bien en mi habitación –Hunter se mordió el labio.

-Una de tus camisas. Una bonita, ese es mi precio.

-¿Por qué querrías una camisa? ¿Quién quiere una camisa bonita en este maldito lugar? Aparte de mí, obviamente.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ello. Es mi precio, ¿trato? –Hunter le ofreció su mano.

-Sí, seguro –respondió Anthony, estrechando la mano del chico firmemente, tratando de averiguar quién iba a ser el dueño de una de sus camisas.

-Te veré por ahí. ¡Conseguiré tu catalejo pronto! –gritó, comenzando a correr. Era hora de hacer otra visita a la casa Clayton.


End file.
